ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Blake Brown
| birthplace = Los Angeles, California, United States | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1998 - Present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = http://www.blakebrown.com }} Blake Thomas Brown (born March 5, 1993, Los Angeles, California) is an American child/teen actor playing Danny Gorden from Jane Hoop Elementary book series based on the films. He was first from Fight Club, one of his first successful film in 1999, working along with Brad Pitt and Edward Norton. Also as Alexander on Alexander Adventure trilogy. He has won numerous awards, and is currently the youngest person ever to have been nominated for a Screen Actors Guild Award and plays is role, Danny Gorden. He was working along with four best friends Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin, Bart Simpson and Bloom Dee. Biography Early life Brown was born in Los Angeles by March 1993. He lives with his mother Nicole Brown (nee Wilson) and father David Brown. He also lives with two siblings, Joe (born 1995). Career In 1999 at 6 years old, Brown begin his career working with Edward Norton and Brad Pitt in Fight Club from 20th Century Fox. Brown was asked to audition for the role of Jane Hoop in 2000 by producer Brian Clark at 7 in Jane Hoop Elementary: The First. He portrayed as the boy wander and young, Danny Gorden. He has became friends with Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin, Bart Simpson and Bloom Dee while working on the films. It was released by 2 November 2001. Brown continues after two years with first film, Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge, which is the second film, it was released by 28 November 2003. He returns as Danny Gorden and his friends returns when Brown was 10 years old. In 2004, he takes a break and stars in comedy-drama, Alex Adventure, as Alexander the title itself, which was released on 15 December 2004 when was 11 years old. After 2004 in 2005, 12 years old, Brown work by two works this year, stars in ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'', as Danny Gorden, when he has been growing up and guess-star, which released on 11 November 2005, and as Greg in Television sitcom, Will & Grace, since Amy Tammie also appears in the television. In 2006, Brown returns to a newer film since 2004, Alexander's Adventure 2, which it was released by 13 December 2006. As Alex from 2004's sequel. In 2007, he stars as he has returned in Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power, as it releases early in summer on 6 July 2007, expecting by 30 November 2007. In 2008, he begins filming by 2 December 2007 and completes by 3 February 2008 by Alexander Adventure 3, which was released by 17 December 2008. He also will be appearing which he begin filming on September 2007, and warped completed on 5 March 2008. He will be returning as Danny Gorden in Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, which will be released returns always on November in 8 July 2009. He will begin filming of the next final two films were Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, in 2011. Personal life Brown attends Australia city schools, he begin that he likes to be as a dancer, nearly becoming as a male singer. He start dating with film actress, Amy Tammie, when they begin in July 2007, after Morphin the Power was released. They meet up with other friend Ben Linkin, as well, letting Brown and Tammie poses dating on the magazines. With Linkin, he shares Brown how he would become a dancer, but also a rapper. Brown was premiered with Linkin and Tammie on ABC family weekend of Jane Hoop Elementary four weekend on June 7, 2008 and ended on July 2, 2008. I was telling people in a recent interview that I had a dream that Andrew Strauss was chasing me with a cricket bat. It was during the West Indies series when Andrew wasn’t doing too well and an Australian who was listening in piped up and said, "I wouldn’t worry about Strauss, if he had a swing at you at the moment he’d probably miss". Regarding the milestone of turning 14, Brown stated:42 :I don't plan to be one of those people who, as soon as they turn 14, suddenly buy themselves a massive sports car collection or something similar. I don't think I'll be particularly extravagant. The things I like buying are things that cost about 10 pounds -- books, CDs and DVDs. Preparing for his upcoming debut in a Broadway production of Equus, Brown, who gained control of his fortune when he turned 14 by March 2007, is reported to have purchased a £2.1 million penthouse in New York City.43 On July 2009, it was report that most of the fans are questing him that he starts getting on with his relationship with Dakota Fanning, as a on stage ex-girlfriend, with ''Turbo of Catland being released. Brown reports that he's still having his relationship with Tammie Filmography See also *List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members References #^ http://www.tv-now.com/stars/dakota.html #^ Dakota Fanning Lives Out Her Dreams. timessquare.com. Retrieved on July 21, 2006. #^ Interview: Dakota Fanning. lifeteen.com. Retrieved on July 19, 2006. #^ Winning Numbers. Shoot magazine via findarticles.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Fanning the flames. Jam! Movies. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Sci Fi's 'Taken' Grabs You and Doesn't Let Go. The Washington Post via virtuallystrange.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Man on Fire (review). rogerebert.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Hide and Seek review. laweekly.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Glenn Close raves about Dakota Fanning. monstersandcritics.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Kurt Russell Says Dakota Fanning Is The Best Actress He Ever Played With. softpedia.com. Retrieved on April 12, 2007. #^ Dreamer: Inspired By a True Story (2005) DVD Review. reel.com. Retrieved on January 28, 2007. #^ Dakota Fanning, Movie Star and Girl Scout. girlscouts.org. Retrieved on April 28, 2007. #^ War of the Worlds: Spielberg & Cruise - Part I. comingsoon.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Exclusive Interview : Jordan Kerner. moviehole.net. Retrieved on December 15, 2006. #^ Dakota Fanning Signs on to "Coraline". about.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ All shook up over Dakota's Hounddog. nydailynews.com. Retrieved on July 20, 2006. #^ Dakota Fanning: 'It's called acting'. cnn.com. Retrieved on January 29, 2007. #^ "No More Kid Stuff", Premiere, January 2007. #^ With 'Six Feet' over, he's back. dailynews.com. Retrieved on November 17, 2006. #^ NYC Premiere: Charlotte's Web. thereeler.com. Retrieved on December 5, 2006. #^ a b "Cinderella in Sneakers", Vanity Fair, January 2007. #^ "MTV Movie News", April 2007. #^ "Fanning sisters set for 'Keeper'", October 2007. #^ "USA Today News", June 2007. #^ Dakota Fanning Chats About Dreamer. timeforkids.com. #^ "Brokeback stars to join Academy", BBC, April 2007. #^ http://www.tv-now.com/stars/dakota.html #^ Dakota Fanning Lives Out Her Dreams. timessquare.com. Retrieved on July 21, 2006. #^ Interview: Dakota Fanning. lifeteen.com. Retrieved on July 19, 2006. #^ Winning Numbers. Shoot magazine via findarticles.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Fanning the flames. Jam! Movies. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Sci Fi's 'Taken' Grabs You and Doesn't Let Go. The Washington Post via virtuallystrange.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Man on Fire (review). rogerebert.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Hide and Seek review. laweekly.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Glenn Close raves about Dakota Fanning. monstersandcritics.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Kurt Russell Says Dakota Fanning Is The Best Actress He Ever Played With. softpedia.com. Retrieved on April 12, 2007. #^ Dreamer: Inspired By a True Story (2005) DVD Review. reel.com. Retrieved on January 28, 2007. #^ Dakota Fanning, Movie Star and Girl Scout. girlscouts.org. Retrieved on April 28, 2007. #^ War of the Worlds: Spielberg & Cruise - Part I. comingsoon.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Exclusive Interview : Jordan Kerner. moviehole.net. Retrieved on December 15, 2006. #^ Dakota Fanning Signs on to "Coraline". about.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ All shook up over Dakota's Hounddog. nydailynews.com. Retrieved on July 20, 2006. #^ Dakota Fanning: 'It's called acting'. cnn.com. Retrieved on January 29, 2007. #^ "No More Kid Stuff", Premiere, January 2007. #^ With 'Six Feet' over, he's back. dailynews.com. Retrieved on November 17, 2006. #^ NYC Premiere: Charlotte's Web. thereeler.com. Retrieved on December 5, 2006. #^ a b "Cinderella in Sneakers", Vanity Fair, January 2007. #^ "MTV Movie News", April 2007. #^ "Fanning sisters set for 'Keeper'", October 2007. #^ "USA Today News", June 2007. #^ Dakota Fanning Chats About Dreamer. timeforkids.com. #^ "Brokeback stars to join Academy", BBC, April 2007. External links *Blake Brown at the Internet Movie Database